gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Sakata Gintoki/History
Early years Nothing is known about Gintoki's biological parents. As a child, he searched for food from the corpses in the battlefield, to a point of being known as a "corpse-eating demon." On an occasion, while eating a riceball stolen from a corpse in a deserted battlefield, he was found by Yoshida Shouyou, who commented that Gintoki was a "cute demon." Startled, Gintoki drew a sword he had stolen off another dead body in self-defense. However, Shouyou told him that a sword used for self-defense was worth thrown away. He then threw his sword to Gintoki, saying that he could follow him if he wanted to learn how to use a sword. Gintoki agreed and became his student. Along with Katsura Kotarou and Takasugi Shinsuke, he studied about swordplay and the way of using it. Some years later, during the Kansei Purge, Yoshida Shouyou was arrested, as it was claimed that he (and many others) were creating gatherings that would then create dissenters, and his school was burnt down. Gintoki, restrained, watched helplessly as Shouyou was taken away. Before Shouyou left, he told Gintoki not to worry, and asked him to watch over their friends, and protect everyone. He raised a pinky finger to Gintoki as a promise, and, though Gintoki's hands were restrained behind his back, his finger raised out in reciprocation. In order to rescue their teacher, Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi joined the final years of the Joui War. During the war, Gintoki befriended Sakamoto Tatsuma, and gained the title of Shiroyasha for his incredible swordplay and demonic white appearance, being feared by both the Amantos and his comrades. In a battle, he promised Takasugi that he would protect their teacher. However, at a point during the war, they were defeated, and Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi were captured by the Naraku. Oboro forced Gintoki to choose between executing Shouyou and let his comrades die. After Shouyou thanked him for keeping the promise between them, Gintoki beheaded him, thus breaking his promise with Takasugi. Once the war was lost, Gintoki disappeared for a period of time. It is noted that, in the present, that very few people know that Gintoki was the Shiroyasha (even the Shinsengumi did not find out until he revealed himself in Episode 24.) A while after he disappeared, Gintoki heard about an insurgent who had been marked for death while trying to trade his young daughter, Ikeda Asaemon, and traded his head for hers. In the prison, Gintoki promised Asaemon to be beheaded by her in the future. Later, his supposed executioner, the 16th Ikeda Yaemon, released him, believing that Gintoki would be a good man. Yorozuya Gin-Chan Some time afterwards, Gintoki, starved, met Otose while sitting behind her husband's grave. Gintoki ate her husband's manjuu without asking him, saying that dead people did not talk. In return, he promised her husband that he would protect Otose until she dies. After this encounter, Gintoki became a tenant on the second floor of Snack Otose, and founded the Old Yorozuya with Kanemaru, Ikesawa and Furuhashi. Together, their business flourished and they became famous. Nevertheless, as his partners fell in love with each other and left him, Gintoki threw all of them into a river, thus ending up working in the Yorozuya alone. Story Gintoki first appeared at a café where Shimura Shinpachi was working, when his Chocolate Parfait was spilt by a couple of troublesome Amantos. In a moment of anger, he punched the manager and beat the Amantos with his wooden sword. Though, Shinpachi was the one to take the blame and lost his job as a result. When Shinpachi's sister, Shimura Tae, learnt of his doings, Gintoki was heavily beaten, and he offered Shinpachi a place in the Yorozuya in compensation. Later, as Tae was forced to work in an illegal nightclub airship to pay the debt of her family, Gintoki and Shinpachi saved her from the debt collectors and destroyed the ship. At that point, Shinpachi decided to work with Gintoki to learn how to be a true samurai. The two first met Kagura when she was crashed by Gintoki's motorbike. They then saved her from being caught by the gang she worked for, which had been using her Yato strength. After the gang was beaten, she stayed at Gintoki's house (much to his annoyance) to work for money, thus becoming another part of the Yorozuya. Harusame Arc The Yorozuya was asked by a client to find his missing daughter, Kimiko. In the search, they would eventually find their way into a night club filled with Amanto. In the bathroom of the club, Gintoki bumped into Daraku and Kimiko, while the Harusame was trying to get rid of her because of her addiction to a drug called "Tenseikyou." He tried to protect Kimiko from them, but after seeing Kagura and Shinpachi taken away by them, Gintoki was impaled in the shoulder by Daraku. Then, he and Kimiko fell out of the window into an alley below. Gintoki and Kimiko were then saved by Katsura, who warned the former not to go after the Harusame in such a bad condition. Though, he insisted on saving Shinpachi and Kagura, and Katsura later agreed to go with him. Disguised as "Space Captains," they attacked the Harusame's ship. As Katsura bombed their Tenseikyou storage, Gintoki killed Daraku and carried Shinpachi and Kagura home. Gengai Arc To help the neighbours stop a noisy inventor, Hiraga Gengai, the Yorozuya let Shinpachi sing in front of his house. After a while, one of the inventor's robots came out and they soon managed to get inside his garage. They moved Gengai's inventions to a place that wouldn't disturb the neighbours, but broke them into pieces in the process. Since Gengai needed to prepare the robots for the festival that night, the Yorozuya was forced to help him fix them. During the festival, Gintoki talked to Gengai about the Joui War, and Gengai asked if Gintoki ever thought of avenging his fallen comrades. Later, while watching the fireworks, he was ambushed by his former Joui comrade Takasugi Shinsuke. Under the threat of a sword at his back, Gintoki was forced to see how Gengai's robots ran wild, attacking the Shogun and the Shinsengumi. Nevertheless, after a moment, he grabbed Takasugi's sword with his bare hands, completely immobilizing it before punching the other. Gintoki then confronted Gengai and his robot, Saburou, asking him to stop what he was doing. Gengai ordered Saburou to fire towards the Shogun even if Gintoki stood in the way. Gintoki proceeded to attack the robot and destroyed it, noticing for a brief moment that the robot hesitated and lowered its weapon on its own free will. Rengokukan Arc Okita Sougo offered the Yorozuya a job which involved them tracking down the champion of Rengokukan, Kidoumaru. During the investigation, hey later found out that Kidoumaru had been raising dozens of orphans, and they decided to help him escape from the Tendoshu with his children. However, Kidoumaru was killed by the new Rengokukan champion, Onijishi. Later on, the children asked the Yorozuya to avenge their sensei, giving their toys as payment. Gintoki agreed to help them, despite Hijikata's warning. Later, Gintoki entered the ring with Kidoumaru's mask, as he challenged Onijshi to a revenge match. As they started to fight, Gintoki's mask broke and he received a heavy blow from Onijishi. Gintoki, however, blocked the attack with his wooden sword to reduce the impact of the blow. He then went with a finish blow against Onijishi, thus defeating him. The Shinsengumi then also showed up to arrest the Rengokukan owners (despite knowing the consequences they may receive for their interferences.) Memory Loss Arc In a scooter accident, Gintoki lost his memory. Kagura and Shinpachi tried to restore his memory by visiting many people, almost succeeding a few times but always returning back to the start due to outside interference. During their visit to Otae, she mentioned to Gintoki that he'd better forget his old self and start a new one from his new looks. Meanwhile, Sakamoto Tatsuma crashed his spaceship into the Yorozuya's house, thus wiping the last remnants of proof of Gintoki's existence. After that incident, Gintoki decided to disband Yorozuya and start his life all over again. He later found work in a Justaway factory, in which Yamazaki Sagaru had infiltrated because of the factory manager's shady background. There, he found both Gintoki and his commander Kondou Isao, who had also lost his memory because of Otae's cooking. Soon, they found out that the Justaways they produced were actually powerful bombs that would be sold to the Jouishishi. The factory manager, Banzou, had decided to destroy Edo after losing his job and his otaku son turned into a Yakuza member. To do so, he planned on using a giant cannon set inside the factory. Kagura and Shinpachi found their way to factory, thanks to Otose's investigation, and help the Shinsengumi try and defeat Banzou's ambition. As they stood in front of Gintoki to protect him from the cannon, he started to remember everything slowly. Having fully regained his memory, Gintoki grabbed his wooden sword from Shinpachi and destroyed the cannon. After its explosion, he walked away, telling Shinpachi and Kagura that "We are going home." Train Samurai Arc After opening a box that was sent for Shinpachi with a cake and a letter inside, Gintoki and Kagura quickly ate the cake, read the letter and recklessly put it back. As Shinpachi read it, they made fun of him. Later, when Shinpachi is having a date with the girl called Eromes, Kagura, Otae and Gintoki stalked the couple throughout the whole date. Gintoki tried to calm Otae down about Eromes having cat ears, but he ended up receiving Otae's and Kagura's hits, as they were jealous of her cuteness. Continuing following the couple, they came to Eromes's place and soon realised that Eromes had tricked Shinpachi and stolen his wallet. Gintoki angrily chased her and threw his sword at her, which was a miss. As he was having a conversation with Eromesu about how she deceived people to steal their wallets, Otae and Kagura ambushed her from the roof, yet they were stopped by Shinpachi's (pretended) protection for Eromes. Umibozu Arc Kagura's father, Umibouzu prepared to drag Kagura home. Witnessing the collateral damage their fight created, Gintoki encouraged Kagura to go home, to her shock and disappointment. Though, when he saw her fighting against a creature attacking her spacecraft, he didn't hesitate to go help her. Once things were settled, Gintoki handed over a letter Kagura secretly wrote to her father, one of which remain unsent due to lack of address. As he left, he revealed to Umibouzu that he had no parents. Shinpachi, who had been overhearing the conversation, comforted him, telling Gintoki to consider him as his family. Go-Ninja Arc Katsura asked for Gintoki and the others, to help in rescuing Elizabeth from the clutches of an evil magistrate. Enlisting the help of Sacchan, the four recieved some hasty ninja training, and formed the Go-Ninja in order to storm the magistrate's home. Gintoki himself was the white ninja. After clashing with the magistrate's grunts and fighting their way through various traps, they make it to the final room where Elizabeth was supposedly being held. Instead, they were confronted by Hattori Zenzou and his Shinobi 5. Gintoki faced off against Zenzou, who still held a grudge over their fight for a Jump issue earlier. Although the group was seemingly outclassed by the professional ninjas, they managed to defeat them using a combination of fighting, luck, and bad curry. In the end, it turned out that Elizabeth had never been captured, and had instead just left after an argument with Zura. Inugami Arc Infant Strife Arc When a baby that looks similar to Gintoki turns up on the Yorozuya's doorstep, Gintoki must now clear the misunderstanding that the child is his. It later turns out that there was more than meets the eye, with the child being the grandson of a wealthy old man. Benizakura Arc The Yorozuya felt uncomfortable when trying to talk to Elizabeth who is alone without Katsura and Gintoki leaves on a job leaving Shinpachi and Kagura to handle Elizabeth. He is assigned by Murata Tetsuya and Murata Tetsuko to find the evil sword Benizakura. Later that night, he saves Shinpachi and Elizabeth from assassin, Okada Nizou, from the Kiheitai who has the Benizakura sword with him. He enrages Gintoki by making fun of a bit of Katsura's hair while holding it as he claims he killed him. Gintoki refuses to believe and engages him in battle, he badly injures Gintoki, who was unaware of Benizakura's properties and abilities at that moment and impales Gintoki, but is saved by Shinpachi who cuts off Nizou's arm and then he retreats, leaving Gintoki nearly dead. He is later taken care of by Shimaru Tae who threatens to kill him if he moves. He then learns the truth of Benizakura from Tetsuko and he leaves after Tae says she will buy him Jump when she gives him the wrong one and is given a sword that Tetsuko made to stop the Benizakura since his wooden sword was broken. With the help from Tetsuko, Gintoki manages to land on the Kiheitai airship. There, he encounters Nizou once again as Gintoki starts to fight with him. Gintoki manages to beat him at the first state but manages to beat Jizou. During the aftermath, he helps Katsura battle the Amanto and say that the next time they meet, they will kill Shinsuke and both escape on a parachute. When Katsura tells him that the book he had when he was younger was able to help him live and Gintoki tells him he threw it away because he spilled ramen on it. Mother Arc A customer comes from a wayward town and requests the Yorozuya to find her son. They find out that the son had undergone plastic surgery changing his features. They suspect that the man is now working in a male host bar and join after discovering it is being harassed by the Yakuza. After the Yakuza come to collect payment and fail, the mother who came to look for her son was swept away when the Yakuza was leaving to be seen later at the Yakuza's base helping a pet of theirs give birth. They capture her and threaten the son to pay back the money. He goes with all the earnings to gain back his mother but the Yorozuya enter causing havoc, saving the mother and impeding the son from losing his money. The mother leaves without her son, but she is proud of him nonetheless. Yagyu Arc Gintoki helps Shinpachi on his try to get back Otae from Kyubei, who claimed Otae to be his(her) bride from the Yagyu family. They all enter a compettion where they put plates attach to themselves as the teams have to take out each other's plates to win. Gintoki ends up in a bathroom as he had got a stomachache for have eating something bad earlier. he realise at that point he was together arrives with Kondo and Yagyuu Binbokusai who were in the next toilets to each other. At that point, they all realise that there is no toilet paper left for any of them and gets in a serious crisis. Not long after Toujou Ayumu arrives also as he plans to take Gintoki and Kondo down while they were defensless in the toilets. Unfortunately Ayumu gets a stomachache also for have eating bad eggs and joins they others in a toilet. As all four sits down still on their toilets without toilet paper they all try to find alternatives for papers. Kondo uses a bit of sand paper that Binbokusai gave away for all while Ayumu seem to do the same thing. Gintoki is left with Binbokusai as Gintoki uses money bill to use instead of toilet paper and Binbokusai uses a certain important scroll. After that, they both leaves the bathroom and starts their fight. Gintoki gets easily pulled around by Binkokusai with his attacks as Gintoki hardly manage to him because if his small size. Later on, Gintoki meets up with Shinpachi as they both them up against Yagyuu Kyuubei and Binkokusai to break their plates. At first they get easily beat up but Gintoki manage to maneuver Kyuubei and manage to break her plate in midair. At that point though Binkokusai graps onto Gintoki and hit him to a statue which in result break his plate. But at the same time, Shinpachi comes with a surprise attack against Binkokusai and manage to break his plate in which resulting them winning the game. Later on, Gintoki and his friends gets hired by Kondo to try to break down the wedding ceremony in which he was going to forcefully go to with Princess Bubbles. At the ceremony though Gintoki and his friends does not take the job seriously and complains about that there is only bananas as wedding food. However thanks to Shimura Tae the ceremony gets interrupted and the marriage somehow got off. Okita Mitsuba Arc Gintoki was "bribed" by Okita Sougo to pretend to be his best friend for the day. Even though it was supposed to be all a setup to assure Sougo's sister, Mitsuba, Gintoki admitted the friendship to Mitsuba at the end of the day. When Mitsuba's health conditions worsened, Gintoki visited her at the hospital with her favourite spicy snacks. Before Sougo headed off the battlefield, Gintoki, while pretending to be sleeping, listened to Sougo's most inner thoughts. He then headed off to the battlefield together with Sougo. Hardboiled Detective Arc Follow a "hard boiled" detective in his latest case. Fuyo Arc Owee Arc Tasked with buying the Owees by their clients, Gintoki and the Yorozuya queued up for the purchase of Owee. The situation later turned into a battle of the Yorozuya against the Shinsegumi. Gintoki, together with Kagura, took part in the final round of battle, Dragon Hunter lll, where each team will have to fight to defeat the bandits in the caves. Abandoned by their teammates right at the start, Gintoki and Hijikata teamed up to make their way to the caves where they eventually was able to restore their health back to full. Using the village leader as their weapons, Gintoki and Hijikata started their fight with the bandits. However it became a hassle when Okita arrives from the casnio and Kagura at a much higher level and choas happens. Hasegawa Prosecution Arc When Hasegawa was charged with sexual harassment, Gintoki turned up last minute as his lawyer. Hasegawa remarked that Gintoki stood a chance since no one had ever won an argument against him. Shinsengumi Crisis Arc Gintoki and the Yorozuya were asked by Hijikata to protect the Shinsegumi from Isao as he was unable to do so when the demonic sword's power started eating into his personality and turning him into Tosshi. Gintoki and his friends decides to help him as they steal a shinsengumi police car. Later on, while dressed in Shinsegumi uniforms, the Yorozuya headed off to the train and into the battlefield to save Kondou that was the target of the internal strife. There, Gintoki encounters Kawakami Bansai as he reveals Kiheitais plans to Gintoki about destroying the Shinsengumi. While the train that Kondo, Hijikata and the others were on explodes at a bridge and hangs to the edge Gintoki starts to fight with Bansai. At one point, Bansai stops Gintoki's movements with his instrument strings but Gintoki manage to break out of them in a painful way. When Isao protected Kondo and Hijikata from the shots from a Kiheitai helicopter Gintoki push Bansai into the helicopter in which causing it to lose balance. On the helicopter, Bansai takes out his hidden sword and pierces Gintoki's left shoulder as he argues to Gintoki that their country is rotten as Gintoki has lost his way of life. At that point, Gintoki had manage to use Bansai's own strings to tie Bansai and the helicopter together as he jumps down to the ground. Gintoki tells Bansai to leave Takasugi a message and says that what he tried to protect in the Joui Wars has not changed. Gintoki then pulls his wooden sword which was attached with strings to the helicopter as he pulls the helicopter down with all his strength and destroys it . Bansai manage to survive somehow as he returns to Takasugi for a summary of the mission. Ryugujo Arc Guardian Dog Arc Monkey Hunter Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Correspondence Arc Kintaro Arc Yoshiwara in Flames Arc Gintoki meets Seita晴太 who was trying to steal his wallet but got caught instead (even though Gintoki's wallet was empty to begin with). At Snack Otose Seita explains his situation about his desperate need for money to be able to meet the courtesan Hinowa of the underground city Yoshiwara. Gintoki mistake at first that Setia wants to meet her because of sexual desire but then he tells that he thinks that Hinowa is his lost mother. When everyone realize his desperate need for money to meet his mother, Otose offers him to work at the bar to be able to help at bit of his problem. After Seita have been working at the snack bar for a while, Gintoki went to Yoshiwara and at a bar he overhears the men who were given money by Seita for him to able to afford to meet Hinowa one day. The men had however spent Seita's collecting money for sake instead. Gintoki knocks them down and takes their wallets to repay for their crime. However, because of his ruckus, Gintoki suddenly gets attacked by a Hyakka solier who was disguised as a bar waitress. Gintoki flees as he meets up with Shinpachi, Kagura and Seita who had Haykka on their tail also. Gintoki then meets Tsukuyo as he protects Setia from her kunais by repelling them. Gintoki however got hit by one right in his forehead and tries to desperately act nonchalant about it. By making things worse, he gets noticed that one of the kunai he repelled got hit by Seita and as in result made Gintoki even more deperate but still tries to desperately act nochalant. Tsukuyo then knocks down Gintoki and all others with a special kunai in which made them all fall unconscious. Later on they all ended up in some pipe walls as Tsukuyo had faked their death to let them escape from Yoshiwara She was asked by Hinowa to let Seita escape as she does not want him to get hurt by getting near her. Suddenly the group gets interfered by the Yatos Kamui, Abuto and Ungyou from the Harusame pirates who plans to capture Seita do bring him to Housen. Gintoki and the others gets easily tricked as the Yatos success capturing Seita and then destroy the pipe walls in which resulting the group loosing their footing. Thanks to Tsukuyo's help Gintoki and the group managed to survive the fall in one piece. Gintoki and the others then decide to go rescue Seita and then try at the same time get the sun back over Yoshiwara. Gintoki and his friends disguise themselves in Yoshiwara female clothing as they manage together with Tsukuyo infiltrate the Housen castle. However, once inside they got spotted right away by the Hyakka soldiers. Tsukuyo tells Gintoki and his friends to move on ahead as she will hold the Hyakka soldiers off for them. Gintoki then ask Tsukuyo to give him her blowing pipe as a promise that they will all survive and returns it once they fight is over. As the proceed, the group encouter Abuto who plans to clean up the infiltrators. Shinpachi and Kagura offers to fight him while Gintoki will run ahead of them. Later on, Gintoki finally encounters Housen who had meet up with Seita who had finally reuinte with his mother even though it was revealed that she was not his real mother. Housen ask him what the reason is to be here and wonders if he wants to have a drink with women at his Yoshiwara. Gintoki answers that does not want a drink from a women who is crying as he notes Hinowa's tears and wants instead a drink from a smiling women without sadness. Gintoki and Housen then starts their battle against each other as Housen brings out his giant fightning umbrella and Gintoki had prepared a samurai sword. Gintoki got easily pushed back by Housen's first strike and after a some blows he gets smashed into the wall. Housen quickly jumps forth and grap his head into the wall. Housen tells Gintoki that the samurais has lost their place in life and that their world and women have already fall into the Amanto's hands including his own. He tells him that the samurai had already lost their battle against the Amanto but Gintoki however laughs at his word and says that he is still fightning for the world. Gintoki then pierces Tsukuyo's blowing pipe into Housen's right eye making him feel a great pain. Under that time, Gintoki yells at Seita to run away with his mother. Seita though refuses as he does not want to leave behind his friends. Gintoki answered that he should do it for his sake as he does not want to fail to protect anything again. Gintoki suddenly gets hit again by Housen in which result leaving him to close death. After a short while, Tsukuyo shows up at the place together with several Hyakka soldiers as they all plan to take down Housen together. Tsukuyo sarcastically makes fun of Gintoki when she sees his condition but when she throughs a kunai at him to try to make him wakes up from his senses Gintok catch it with his fingers. Gintoki then returns to the battle as he joins forces with Tsukuyo and the Hyakkas. The battle gets pretty tight as Gintoki manage to get some big hits at Housen as the Hyakka backs him up by throughing many kunais at him. Housen however easily defeat a lots of Hyakkas as Gintoki gets more injured from his attacks. At one point with the help from Tsukuyo Gintoki strikes a big hit with his wooden sword against Housen and attack several times after without Housen have time to strike back. Gintoki pulls Housen back against the walls and with help from the Hyakka they do a finish attack several kunais. Believing that Housen is defeated everyone gets happy relieved. However, Housen then throughs back some kunais in which goes towards Tsukuyo. Gintoki then pulls away Tsukuyo and takes the hits from the kunai himself instead. a critical injured Housen rise back from the wall and claims that no matter how many candles of light they collect they cannot compare to the sun. Gintoki however decline and says that with enough light they can melt the chains of Yoshiwara. At that point, the hatches to the underground starts to opened thanks to Seita, Shinpachi and Kagura who had planned to bring the sun down over the town. When Housen realise that they sun starts to shine into the city, Gintoki then moves in and dealt the final blow on Hosen that sent him straight through the wall of his mansion and out into the sunlight. As Hosen was a yato who hadn't seen sunlight for many years, as stated by Hinowa in Episode 144, his body immediately reacted to the sun and he dried up, dying in Hinowa's lap, who had been carried to him by two rebelling members of the Hyakka, as seen in Episode 145. She had always wanted to show him the sun, and cried as she said that he was just a foolish old man who wanted to sleep under the sun, yet he built that foolish city (Yoshiwara), and turned everyone against him. Hosen was buried at an unbearably hot place, as stated by Umibouzu in Episode 146. He was buried on a cliff with his umbrella used as a gravestone. Gintoki, who was there with Umibouzu, said that the prostitutes wanted Hosen to sunbathe in the afterlife. Umibouzu then told Gintoki that he didn't expect him to take down Hosen. However, Gintoki quickly disapproved that he didn't take Hosen down by himself, and said he never would have made it alone and that they just ganged up on him. Umibouzu continued that Kamui thought otherwise. Kamui had been put in charge of Yoshiwara, as he took credit for killing Hosen, telling the Harusame that it was a result of their investigation. But he hadn't sent anybody there, and had left the place completely unattended. According to Umibouzu, this was because Kamui had no interest in Yoshiwara. His only interest was in Gintoki, and he obtained Yoshiwara so that no one would lay a hand on them. Umibouzu then stated that Gintoki may have saved Yoshiwara, but he himself, would be killed. Yorozuya Barbers Arc Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi was left by the owner of the Barber Shop to buy some manga, without experiences, the Yorozuya find ways to do their duties as Yorozuya Barbers. Otsu Arc Tama Quest Arc Character Poll Arc Rokkaku Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc The Yorozuya goes on a hunt to lure and capture the Kabukichou Boss Cat Houichi ホウイチ, After Gintoki urinated on the grave of the stray cat he then passed out and woke up that he has turned into a white cat, at first he didn't notice that he transformed into a cat but after he ask for water from the talking stray cats he then sees his reflection of himself on the puddle that he has transformed into a cat, he then panics and ask himself why he turned into a cat. Diviner Arc Santa Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Jugem Arc Glasses Arc Timeskip Arc Scandal Arc Gintoki drank himself into a stupor during a celebration. Consequently, he didn't remember the events that occurred during that party in the next morning and woke up in bed with Otose, realizing that he must have had sex with her. As he struggled to piece together what happened in the night before, he learned that he apparently did not just have sex with Otose, but also with Shimura Tae, Sarutobi Ayame, Yagyuu Kyuubei, Tsukuyo and Hasegawa Taizou. With the help of Hattori Zenzou, Gintoki struggled to lose their affections by appearing committed to each one of them, while trying to the women to find out that she slept with all of them. Each plan of his backfires until the women figure out that Gintoki lied to all of them and beat him up. As Gintoki felt guilty for betraying all of them, he vowed to never drink alcohol ever again. Right after that, Zenzou revealed that the entire thing was just one big prank and that every woman he supposedly slept with was in on it. When Gintoki then learned that Hasegawa was not in on the prank and that it's possible that he truly slept with Hasegawa, he instantly started drinking again. Jail Arc A brothel had hired Yorozuya to make a certain customer in jailor outfit to pay his debts. Gintoki found out the man was actually a real jailor and was put in jail for falsified accusations. Vacation Arc Love Choriss Arc In order to save Shinpachi and bring him back to reality, Gintoki started playing the Love Choriss game but was stuck with the most unpopular character of the game, Shiramizu Pinko. Pinko's son died when Gintoki shut the game with force. After the event he was haunted by Pinko and her son's visions even in real world even though other people excluding the fellow Choriss gamers couldn't see. During the Love Choriss event, when forced into a corner, Gintoki, with his imagination, was able to remodel Pinko into his dream girl, successfully allowing him to face off Shinpachi in the final round. In the end, he was the one who fell deepest in the game world which woke the others back to reality. Renho Arc Host Club Arc Baragaki Arc After a "misunderstanding" between police forces, Shinsengumi and the new Mimawarigumi, almost-arrested Gintoki is offered a job by Mimawarigumi chief Sasaki Isaburo. He was to infiltrate Check It Out Gang, which held connections to Jouishishi. But when the gang kidnap and hold hostage a younger half-brother to Sasaki and assistant to Hijikata Toshirou, Gintoki only sticks around until Sasaki makes it clear his job is over. After witnessing both black and white police uniforms fighting each other, Gintoki declares Check It Out Gang is with neither side but his own, Shiroyasha! More fighting ensues until the gang has been apprehended and everyone's (mostly) ok. Gin's arrested later by Hijikata for announcing his famous Jouishishi title and possibly attempted murder, but Sasaki Tetsunosuke vouched for his freedom and no charges were pursued. Kintama Arc After returning to his home from a vacation, he had found out that someone named Sakata Kintoki had usurped his place as a protagonist of the show. No one knew him and he almost gave up until Tama and Sadaharu came to aid him in his task. They formed Yorozuya Sepia in order to recover everyone's memories of him. Tama would go under alias of Matagura (Kagura's temporary replacement) and Sadaharu would be Sachiharu (Shinpachi's replacement).They tried a few attempts to bring back everyone's memories of him but fails. During one of these attempts, he manages to save Sarutobi Ayame from trying to fall down from a building(who in reality wanted to have more time with Kintoki) and is helped by Kagura and Shinpachi and the others slowly remember until he is accused of attacking Tama. Gintoki is able to defeat Kintoki after an unexpected fight(even after going through Mantama, another show that kind of Kintoki as the protagonist). Courtesan of a Nation Arc Tsukuyo and Hinowa tells him about Suzuran and her beauty that affected Yoshiwara. Hearing this he was invited by Suzuran herself thinking that he would have a chance to sleep with her but her appearance is not what she think she is. Learing that she had made a promise with one of her clients, he, Tsukuyo, Shinpachi and Kagura helps her find her clients. He finds out that her client is the former Shougun. Because her former client is the Shougun, Gintoki says it's impossible to enter the castle to meet the Shougun. But Kagura says its not impossible to enter the castle. He, Shinpachi and Tsukuyo are shocked to see how Kagura is close to Soyo. Entering inside the castle, he meets Isaburo and Nobume for their duty to protect the Shougunate castle. To get the former Shougun attention without noticing, Tsukuyo suggests that they should play 'Kick the Can'. Gintoki resisted but had no choice but to kick the can at the former Shougun's room, but ends up injuring the current Shougun. Hearing that Tokugawa Sada Sada is entering the room to speak with Shige Shige, both Gintoki and Nobume panicked and started to run away but is stopped by Tsukuyo. With no choice Tsukuyo and Nobume pretends to be prostitute while Gintoki tries to act like Shige Shige. When Tsukuyo tells Sada Sada about Suzuran, the Naraku guards comes and arrests and framed them for killing the high Bafuku. While in jail, Soyo comes and tells them a bed time story based on the actual promise between Suzur an and Maizou. Learing that Maizou is the man that made a promise to Suzuran, the Shinsengumi lets them out and save Maizou. Reaching to Sada Sada place, Maizou's body is thrown and an enraged Gintoki tries to kill Sada Sada but is blocked by an masked enemy. Battling against the enemy, Gintoki gets himself hit by poison needles and is unable to move. When he realized that the enemy is Oboro, he seems to be shocked to meet him again. Hearing about Yoshida Shouyou's crime, Gintoki is boiled with rage and tries to kill Oboro. Overpowered and poisoned by him, Gintoki lays defeated until both Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi arrived. Sasaki Isaburo and Mimawarigumi members attack the remaining Naraku members as Gintoki remains wounded and unable to fight. After some banter between the two, Sasaki shoots Gintoki in the chest claiming he is useless trash now. Tsukuyo is sent into a rage after seeing Gintoki get shot. She runs over to him but neglects a Naraku member sneaking up behind her and attacking. Suddenly Gintoki's wooden sword is plunged through the Naraku members stomach, killing him. It turns out that Sasaki Shot him with a antidote to the poison that helps Gintoki recover. Gintoki leaves after Oboro and Tokugawa Sada Sada slashing two more naraku members along the way. Before he leaves Sasaki asks Gintoki what he wants, Gintoki replies that he wants "Sada Sada's Head", Sasaki says it could be expensive but Gintoki replies that his head is worth nothing, Sasaki covers Gintoki's escape and orders all his Mimawarigumi members to cover "That ordinary man" and to allow absolutely no one upstairs. Gintoki, Tsukuyo, and Nobume all leave together after Oboro and Tokugawa Sada Sada. Beam Sword Style Arc Confessional Arc Kagura's Boyfriend Arc Excalibur Arc Homeless Arc Dekoboko Arc HDZ48 Arc Patriot Reunion Party Arc Feigned Illness Arc Grim Reaper Arc Soul Switch Arc Kaientai Arc Afro Arc Love Potion Arc Shogun Assassination Arc As a result of a failed attempt to assassinate the Shogun, a plan was come up to move him to Kyou safely, using three doubles on the way. Gintoki was the double to travel by land, which is the most dangerous route. As the doubles were ambushed by the enemies, Gintoki's group were attacked by the shinobi from the Iga Clan. However, with the insurgent Fujibayashi Gaimon, who sold Iga to the Kiheitai, killed, the group was then brought to the Iga village by Momochi Rappa, another head of the Iga. There, Gintoki and the others were informed that the Shogun was still alive, and were asked to keep it a secret. He refuted that, saying the Kiheitai would not stop there. When the Shogun attempted to give himself to the Kiheitai after learning of Hattori's doing, Gintoki stopped him, and told him that none of them would run away from their own battle. As the Yato, led by Abuto attacked Iga, under Momochi's instructions, the Yorozuya brought the Shogun out of Iga. Nevertheless, at the gate of the exit tunnel, Gintoki and Kagura were engaged into a fight against Takasugi and Kamui, respectively. The battle between Gintoki and Takasugi were intervened when Oboro turned up and threw a shakujo at the latter. As the Tendoshuu arrived, Gintoki was led out of the battlefield by Kagura, and revealed that he had hid a Jump issue inside his kimono, which had protected him from being injured. After the Shogun's death in Kyou, a depressed Gintoki met Kondou at the Shinsengumi headquarter and drank wine together, only to watch him being arrested by the Mimawarigumi. In reaction, he angrily asked them why, and threatened to kill Nobume if she did not answer properly. He then walked out of the headquarter and apologized Hijikata and Okita. At Snack Smile, Gintoki was about to fight against Hijikata when the new Shogun, Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu came. As Nobu Nobu had the girls served him slashed and was slitting Otae's neck, he blocked Hijikata's fist at the Shogun. Instead, he punched Nobu Nobu and sent him flying to the wall, resulting in his arrest by the Mimawarigumi. However, Gintoki and the others were rescued when Katsura, disguised as a hostess, used smoke bombs as a distraction and let himself caught. Before leaving, he was told by Katsura that they would meet at dawn, much to his confusion. As a result of the skirmish in the Snack Smile, Gintoki was wanted by the Mimawarigumi. At the Shinsengumi's headquarter, he opened the sealed door with Hijikata, to see the Shinsengumi officers standing in the rain, waiting for Hijikata's orders. Category:Character Subpages Category:History Subpages